Bab
by hikakuroiivy
Summary: Sungmin membangunkan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun. Yang membuat Kyuhyun terpikiran suatu ide dan menggoda Sungmin.  KYUMIN FANFIC, GENDERSWITCH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, REVIEW PLEASE.


**Bab**

**General, Romance**

**Rate T**

**Genderswitch, OOC, typos, bahasa yang terbelit-belit.**

**Super Junior own theirself, and this plot is mine.**

**NO PLAGIARISM AND COPYCAT**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Kyuhyunie~ Kyuhyunie _ireona_~ " ujar seorang yeoja berambut cokelat panjang dengan badan yang mungil tapi sexy. Terlihat sekali yeoja itu sedang mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Hmm." Gumam kekasihnya. Tidak berniat untuk menggubris panggilan kekasihnya dan melanjutkan tidur.

"Ish! Kyuhyunie!" teriak _yeoja_ itu –yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin- kesal. Sudah sekitar 5 menit dia disini membangunkan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang didapatkannya? Gumaman gak jelas. Dengan kesal ia tekan pipi chubby Kyuhyun, yang akhirnya ia nikmati.

Kemudian Sungmin merasakan tangannya telah di tarik ke. Dapat dilihat wajah ganteng kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuhyu-" CUP!

"HHMMPP!" Yak, mereka telah berciuman. Terlihat sekali bahwa Kyuhyun yang mendominasi melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menekankan tengkuk Sungmin sehingga dapat mengecap mulut Sungmin.

'Seperti biasa masih kenyal dan manis.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil terseringai dalam hati.

Semua-nya ia jilati, dari gigi-nya, langit-langit mulut. Hingga mereka beradu lidah, berusaha saling mendominasi. Terlihat saliva ntah punya siapa menetes di ujung mulut Kyuhyun.

"Nggh! Kyuu! Le-le-mpphh-paskan!" desah Sungmin. Ia kemudian mendorong dada jantan Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan napas yang memburu.

"Heh~ Kelinci manisku sudah berani mengganggu-ku ketika tidur. Manis-nya. Kamu harus kuhukum, _noona_." Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil menatap Sungmin. Sungmin langsung gelagapan dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi nihil, Kyuhyun sudah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas-" Belum selesai melanjutkan perkataanya, Sungmin sudah ditarik Kyuhyun untuk membalikkan posisi mereka. Sehingga sekarang Sungmin berada dibawah Kyuhyun, yang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Ka-kamu mau ngapain, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tergagap dan sedikit bergetar.

"Aww.. Kelinci manis-ku ketakutan. Tenang saja noona, aku hanya akan menghukum-mu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut cokelat Sungmin dengan seringai yang masih bertengger di wajahnya itu.

"Boleh kan, _NO-NNA_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin. Kemudian berganti mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Eh.. Ta-tapi kita akan pergi kuliah, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan Kyuhyun di pipi-nya.

"Hmm.. Tenang saja, aku hanya akan menghukum-mu dengan 1 bab pelajaran." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terseringai. Membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Dan bab itu adalah?" tanya Sungmin membuka mata-nya. Ketika membuka mata-nya ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Satu." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin,

"Dua." Kyuhyun mengecup ujung hidung Sungmin,

"Tiga." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin,

"Empat." Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibir bawah yang menyebabkan Sungmin terkejut dan membuka mulutnya, alhasil lidah Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan saja, dengan cepat lidah Kyuhyun memasuki mulut Sungmin. Mengecap rasa mulut Sungmin yang amat manis itu.

"Ne, kau tau noona. Aku amat suka dengan mulutmu. Amat manis, amat kenyal." Ujar Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian diciumnya lagi bibir Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin memberi akses agar lidah Kyuhyun dapat masuk ke mulutnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian memainkan lidahnya di mulut Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian merasakan kehangatan yang di akibatkan oleh Kyuhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya karena mereka berdua (baca: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin) sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Sekarang yg kelima." Kyuhyun kemudian mencium leher jenjang Sungmin.

"Anngghh~!" desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya. Hey, dia merasakan geli.

Kyuhyun menjilati leher jenjang Sungmin, menghisapnya, kemudian menggigitnya –yang membuat ia dapat merasakan badan Sungmin yang tegang karena gigitannya-, memberikan kissmark disana.

"Nah, selesai. Apakah kamu menikmatinya, _nonna_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tatap Sungmin yang muka-nya sudah sangat memerah. Sungmin kemudian menggangguk meng-iyakan.

"Kamu tau, _noona_."

"Ne?"

"Kamu adalah _yeoja_ yang dapat membuatku terseret ke dalam pesona-mu, noona. Bahkan pesona-mu mengalahi Shi-Ra." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memainkan rambut Sungmin.

"Dan kamu adalah _namja_ yang dapat membuatku sampai rela berlari-lari seperti orang gila untuk mengejarmu." Balas Sungmin sambil memainkan rambut Kyuhyun juga. Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangan kiri-nya. Kyuhyun pun menerima uluran itu.

"Ne, Kyu. Ayo bangun, harus kuliahkan? Mandi dulu sana." Suruh Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk dan akan beranjak pergi jika...

"_Saranghae_, Kyuhyunie." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_, noona. Bab selanjutnya kita lanjutin malam ini ya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terseringai. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepala-nya dengan muka merah dan menggangguk.

Malam itu, di apartemen Kyuhyun terdengar desahan 'aahh-oohh' yang mengganggu hati.

**-END-**

_Author's note_ : REVIEW PLEASE, FLAME AMAT DITERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI :D


End file.
